hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WHLfan/The Hardy Boys: Secret Files details
With all the rumours that have been floating around the Internet on various message boards, most of you probably know of the The Hardy Boys: Secret Files already. Here, I have attempted to collect all the info out there into one place. Since most of this information is yet to be confirmed by Simon & Schuster, I felt a blog post would be a more appropriate place for this, than an article. The Hardy Boys: Secret Files is a series of novels for young reader, similar to The Hardy Boys are: The Clues Brothers, and the current Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew series, which the series is based on. After the first two books are released in April 2010, books will be released bi-monthly. List of titles Note: The publication dates I have, contradict afore mention the bi-monthly release schedule. :1. Trouble at the Arcade (April 2010: ISBN 1416991646) ::Eight year-old Frank and Joe Hardy discover trouble lurking at the local arcade competition and decide they make pretty good detectives - just like their dad! :2. The Missing Mitt (April 2010: ISBN 1416993940) ::The boys must help their teammate find his lucky mitt before the last game of their little league season is doomed! :3. Hopping Mad (August 2010: ISBN 1416991654) :4. TBA (December 2010: ISBN 1416993959) :5. TBA (April 2011: ISBN 1416991662) :6. TBA (August 2011: ISBN 1416993967) Series summary Recently well-known Drew fan Jenn Fisher has in contact with Simon & Schuster, and ask them about the series. Here's what they told her: ---- A NEW SPIN ON THE HARDYS: Seven and eight year-old Frank and Joe Hardy are funny, mischievous boy detectives in this new chapter book series. ''ENGAGING ART, INTERACTIVE ELEMENTS: We plan to incorporate spot interior art, as well as continue with the fun, interactive suspect profiles that are in the Hardy Boys middle grade series. ''CARTOON STRIPS AT THE END OF EVERY BOOK! Instead of activities, these books will feature mini cartoon strips at the end of every book! All about the boy-appeal. ''IMPRESSIVE FOOTSTEPS TO FOLLOW: The first NDCC book has netted more than 30,000 copies and is backlisting steadily. The Hardy Boys chapter book series will follow a similar formula and will have the Franklin W. Dixon name attached. ''SQUEAKY CLEAN: These books will be fun, adventurous, and light. Every parent will be able to feel comfortable buying them! ''BI-MONTHLY PUB SCHEDULE: We will launch with two titles on the Spring '10 list and will publish two per season thereafter (in alternate months from the Clue Crew). ---- I find it interesting that Frank and Joe are seven and eight in this series, instead of eight and nine like they were in the ''Clue Brothers. Maybe Nancy's eight in the Clue Crew books? Also, in the first Clue Brothers book, The Gross Ghost Mystery, Frank and Joe have just moved to Bayport, so if this series takes place one year earlier, will the Hardys still be living in New York City? I highly doubt it, since this series will probably ignore the Clue Brothers and take place in a different continuity, but it would be interesting. This is the first blog post of what I hope will be many. Check back soon for an update on the uncertain future of Undercover Brothers, and more Secret Files news as it comes in. Category:Blog posts